Birthday Bash
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: A sweet, fluffy Clex fic! It's Clark's birthday celebration! Lex Luthor, Clark's boyfriend of a little over a year, secretly plans Clark's birthday surprise - but what is that surprise, exactly? Much fluff and a little dive into Lex's mental issues and how he overcomes. No smut, sorry. Check out my other fic for that! Rated T to be safe.


"See, driving isn't so bad, hu?" Lex said as he allowed his boyfriend, Clark Kent to drive his brand new Porsche down to the farm. Martha had expected him and her son to be there today for a Sunday dinner, and poor Lex was as nervous as hell. Clark idly watched his wrecked beau with a smirk plastered on his face. He sighed, but nevertheless content. "What are you so worried about?" He asked while placing one hand on the Luthor's knee. "She's expecting both of us to be there today." Lex chuckled nervously. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe she's got a murder mystery party planned, where I am the murdered victim. Literally!"

Clark ruffled his fingers through the smaller man's hair, he usually did that when Lex overreacted about something. The young entrepreneur didn't let many people touch his head, since he had gotten it involuntarily shaved a couple of years ago. When Clark touched him, he never flinched, but he did look mildly aggravated. Kent thought that was adorable and loved getting a small rise out of his boyfriend. "I can't say I blame her though – if she tried to, you know…" "She's not going to kill you, Lex. But she might make you a pie!" He replied with mock exaggeration.

Lex turned a deep shade of cherry. This was getting too easy for Kent and he loved basking in the other's humiliation. Even though he did love the kid to the end of the universe and back again. "You're a different person now." He replied by squeezing Lex's hand. He always did that when his other needed some reassurance. "It's amazing you know where you're going when you're barely paying any attention to the road." Clark rolled his eyes, but he knew that his man's starkness was just a part of his embarrassment.

"I did try to- I mean I did kill you…I think? I also kidnapped your mother, and it is understandable that she didn't want to see me for a very long time." "My mother forgives easily." Clark replied. "You've gotten professional help, you've done time in prison and besides; the moment mom knew I was dating again she was head over heels with happiness." Lex looked perplexed. "How do aliens, or Kryptonians know that they're, you know, gay?" "It took me a while to figure out what a gay person was, how they felt towards other men and that it's okay to have those emotions. As much as I like Lois as a friend, now, I was always very confused while dating her."

Lex listened intently. "They didn't have homosexuals on Krypton?" "Not that I knew of. If they existed, I was never taught about them. My mother Martha didn't care either way whether I was straight or homosexual, so the conversation never came up." Before they knew it, the duo arrived at the Kent farm. Clark pulled up into the driveway and put the car into park. He looked over and noticed Lex hyperventilating.

Clark Kent immediately picked up the junior and placed him protectively in his arms. He gently rocked the boy back and forth, and wiping the small tears dribbling down his cheeks. Lex was having a panic attack. As Clark came to understand that Lex was abused as a child, he would sometimes become fearful around parental figures. Martha had wanted to have a talk with Lex for a long time, but for this reason Clark told his mother that his boyfriend would need some time to cope with his own changes. "I'm sorry." Lex said after he calmed down/ Clark rubbed his back and chuckled. "Why are you sorry?" He squeezed him for reassurance. "You're so silly sometimes, but I love you for it."

"I-failed you." Lex said in between hiccups. Clark was making progress; the physical contact was calming him down. "No, no you didn't. You've come a long way, and on top of that you've had a very busy week. But today is also about you, and you let me know what you feel like doing. If you'd still like to stay here or if you'd like me to take you home." The two have lived together for almost six months now. After Lex's mental breakdown, he decided to sell the mansion since it reminded him too much of his father. Now, the two lived in a cozy apartment in Metropolis.

As part of Lex's release which was originally a life sentence, Luthor Jr. had to donate everything he owned to charity. Now, he was a regular person like everyone else. Since his taste for the fine life didn't die, Clark saved some money while working at the Daily Planet to buy his boyfriend a new car. Well, they shared it, but Lex liked to call it his since he received it on his birthday earlier that year. It only made Clark smile and laugh, he wouldn't change Lex for the world.

"No! N-no…I don't want to go home. I don't want today to be about me at all, today is your birthday, after all." Lex replied. Clark held his hands. "Well, it's my human birthday, but I see your point." The two slowly got out of the car and headed toward the farm house hand in hand. Lex stayed slightly behind his boyfriend, but Clark understood how nervous he was and was very proud how far he'd come this past year.

Martha immediately opened the door when she noticed her son and his boyfriend step onto the front porch. "Hi, boys." She greeted, first taking Clark onto her arms and holding him tightly. When she finished greeting him, she turned her attention towards Lex and smiled. He cautiously walked up towards Marth and her comforting smile. After a few seconds, he awkwardly took her into a hug. She gasped with excitement. "Clark, he's actually hugging me!" Clark placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm just as surprised as you, mom" He smiled. Martha wiped a tear from her eyes. "Okay, boys. Party's inside." She waved her arm to encourage them both inside.

"Happy birthday, Clark!" Lois, Diana, and Bruce all greeted him when the two men entered the kitchen. Upon gazing at Bruce, Lex made a broken whine that sounded like an "Eep!" and hid behind Clark. Bruce approached Luthor. Although he did come to accept the poor man and that he and Clark were in a relationship, he still enjoyed tormenting the little guy for his own pleasure. Clark smiled at Bruce and shook his head. "Good to see you too, pal." Bruce laughed and shook Clark's hand.

"Is this one behaving?" He asked, referring to Lex. "It's okay." Clark reassures him. Bruce secretly smiles at the sight. About a year ago, Lex was a raving maniac whose main goal was to kill his now boyfriend at all costs, while pitting the bat vigilante and the alien against each other to accomplish that. Never mind the fact that he used his DNA and Zod's to create Doomsday, but now, Lex looked nothing like the raving maniac. Lex slowly came out of hiding. "Hey, Lex? Feeling alright? I made my promise and always kept watch on ya. I realized that your other doctor performed some unethical practices on you and had him dealt with. That's why I made sure you've got the pretty lady that you do now."

Lex nodded his head. "T-thank you." He squeaked out. Bruce ruffled the hair on his head, he heard from Clark how much Luthor hated that, but the two will always bug each other somehow in their own way. Lex only pouted, but didn't say anything. "Of course I got you a present." He said to Clark. "Thanks! You didn't have to, but always appreciated. Especially since you were able to make it today." Clark exchanged greetings with Diana and Lois as well. They all dug in for cake.

Later, the women fawned over Lex as they hugged him and kissed his cheek. His eyes plead for Bruce and Clark to hug him, but the two heroes smirked at the former villain's misfortune. "Lex, dear. Why don't you help me make a pie?" Martha offered sympathetically. Lex was quick to agree. However, he did have to endure wearing a hair net and a frilly apron. Most likely a cruel joke planned by the girls but he put up with it for Clark's birthday. Bruce took a picture to use for future 'blackmail'. Lex groveled for Bruce to delete them but his pleas had been in vain.

Later, everyone entertained Martha in a game of charades. At one point, Clark put a mop over his head and everyone immediately guessed he was pretending to be Lex – who hid his face in his hands and blushed uncontrollable. "Kill me now, please kill me now!" He begged. Later, they all took a bite of the birthday pie. "This is great guys," Diana began. "Clark, your boyfriend and your mother are both fantastic bakers." She complimented, winking at both of them. Martha laughed. "He certainly was a big help." She replied, giving him an extra piece. "Can't go wrong with cherry." He said.

Clark rubbed Lex's shoulders to comfort him during a movie when he noticed the man began to fidget. "Is everything alright?" Clark asked. Lex nodded frantically. "Oh, yes, yes. Everything's fine. Don't worry bout little ol' me." "That's when I begin to worry." Kent replied. Lex gave in and looked his boyfriend in the eye. "Well, there has been something on my mind. Something that I've been meaning to ask you." He nearly chocked on his last sentence.

Diana paused the sappy romcom, clearly enjoying the sight in front of her more. Martha nearly squealed when Lex lifted himself from the couch and knelt down on one knee in front of Clark. He pulled out a beautiful gold ring from his pocket encrusted with small, glistening diamonds and explained how he saved money here and there purely from his fast food joint job. "Clark Kent… will you marry me? Please?" "The man's begging, Kent." Bruce joked, but standing behind Luthor to support the poor shy boy. Clark accepted the proposal and let the ring slide on his left finger. "You knew the answer was yes from day one." He said with a smile, lifting his boyfriend's face so that their eyes met.

The two men kissed to officialise the proposal. "So, is that why you were nervous all day?" Clark asked as he brushed the side of Lex's cheek. His boyfriend nodded, but he was still too much in shock to say anything. He still couldn't believe the greatest superhuman in the universe just agreed to marry him. "We kind of had the whole thing planned out." Martha said, winking at Luthor. Clark's jaw dropped. "I thought you haven't even spoken with Martha yet." He could never be mad with Lex, but he was really surprised.

Lex cleared his throat. "W-well, we actually had our first conversation last month. I was off for the day and you went to work, so I drove down to the farm. You were right, at first Martha was a little on edge to see me suddenly, but after a lot of begging I told her that I desperately wanted her approval." Martha shrugged. "I was never really angry with him, I just wanted to see him crawl for a bit." Lois laughed. "Martha! I thought you didn't have an evil bone in your body." She smirked in response and Diana chuckled. "I deserved it." Lex continued. "After a few hours of crying we made our way towards your father's grave, where I asked him for his approval as well. Your mother told me he said yes." Clark looked like he was about to tear up. "Lex – I knew you were romantic, but that's amazing." He blushed and hid his face behind his newly grown long locks. "Well, you did tell me you'd make an honest man out of me the day you convinced the judge for my release, and I intended to keep that promise."

 **END**


End file.
